Always Watches
by Lewis Moore
Summary: A child learns of a tragedy that occurred in his family years ago that he later learns may be the cause of the birth of a paranormal entity that feeds on the souls of those who cross it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

William Johnson was an average man. He was the type of man you'd see everyday and just wave to when you were going out to get the mail. He did not stand out as much but if he never existed it would seem strange to not see that friendly guy anymore as you exited your house. Johnson never got married and never had children due to being sterile. This upsetted him because he wanted to be a father. He loved and took care of all of his young siblings when he was a boy and once worked at a daycare center. He considered adopting a child but he felt that he wanted to have a kid of his flesh and blood. He was an average man desperate to become a father and aside from that he did not have that many cares in the world, until April 6, 1955. On April 6, 1955, Johnson had took a walk to the park to clear his mind. He had had his 23rd birthday a few days back and just felt he needed to take a walk. It was late, but the son was still out. He went to go sit by the tree. He pulled out a cigarette and struck a match to it. He saw all of the families pass by with children. He envied families. Being part of a family meant commitment, and protecting them at all costs. That is something he wanted to be a part of, with all his heart. But obviously he cannot start the true family he wanted to. When it got late, and after Johnson's third cigarette there had gotten as short as a pencil eraser, he stood up and tossed the remnants of the cigarette onto the grass and decided to walk home. Once he entered his house, he walked over into his study room. He took out a fresh piece of paper and put it in his typewriter. Johnson was a writer, but he wasn't very successful. But it was a job he really wanted to do to keep his future family (if he ever got one) have plenty of money. He wrote short stories but never got any one of them published at all. He was not motivated at all this night, he kept typing different story plots but could not find one that we was motivated about. He stayed on their chair for hours through the night, thinking of a good idea for a story. When the blue of the morning sky was coming in, something was blocking it. It was an orange light that lit the room. Johnson stood up and stepped outside to see what it was. What he saw was a huge blaring fire, engulfing the park that he walked to. The wind blew Johnson's hair as he watched the fire. A few fire trucks came by and tried to put it out. It wasn't easy, but it was put out after a few hours. Normally, this wouldn't affect Johnson. But days later, he found out something that had devastated him. Over 60 families had perished in that fire and almost all of them had kids. He couldn't bear to think that so many families had died in that fire, but they did. What made it worse is that Johnson could have been responsible. He was the one who tossed his cigarette onto the grass. Maybe it burned down because of that. He was depressed that so many of something he wanted to be a part of were killed. After this had happened, Johnson had gone into a long depression. He never started a family, he never became an author, and never recovered from this depression. After intense feelings of guilt from possibly causing that fire, Johnson took his 357. Magnum and killed himself in an outhouse a few blocks away from his house on June 3, 1955.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Peter wake up!" Peter Johnson felt his mother nudge him on his shoulder, waking him up. He shook and looked over at his mother, "What is it?" His mother put on a black coat, "We're going to visit Grandpa." Peter rubbed his eyes and walked over to take a shower, "Why do I wake up right when its time to get up? I never get enough sleep." Peter took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the car where his mother, father, and little sister. Peter's father was an older man whose hair was greying and his mother was also a little older but she didn't look too old. Peter's little sister was 6 years old and was the spitting image of her mother. Peter, himself, was a young man at the age of 15. He did not play sports and was not athletic by any means. His grandfather's house was miles away so all Peter did was sleep the whole way.

Peter was nudged awake again (this time by his father) when they finally made it to his grandfather's house. Peter stepped out of the car, as did his family. The house was by itself and had no neighbors. It stood on a hill and had been there for over sixty years. Peter and his family stepped inside the house to greet his grandfather, who only lived with a maid. His maid was very pretty. Her name was Edith (quite an older name for a young one like her). She had blue eyes and long brown hair. Peter's grandfather was a kind man, especially to his family. Peter's grandfather was on his father's side and was the only grandfather that Peter had that is still alive. After the traditional greetings, Peter sat down by his grandfather, "Hi, Grandpa." Peter's grandfather, Edward, shook his head, "Just call me Grandfather. More formal isn't it." Grandfather paused for a bit and then looked at Peter, "Say, Pete, did I ever tell you what happened to my older brother, William?" Peter shook his head. Grandfather sat up, "Well, its a very important story I've been waiting to tell you. When you drove over here, did you see that burned down park?" Peter nodded. Grandfather continued, "Well, when he was 20, he bought this house from a poker match he won. He wanted to be an author but he could not find a way to do it successfully. Three years later, that park burned down. Families upon families were killed in that fire. After that, whenever I visited William to say hello. He would not stop saying that he was responsible for it. I tried to ask him how he was, but he wouldn't say. Months later, when me and him went to grab a few beers. He said he had to go to the bathroom. He stepped into an outhouse, pulled out a gun and killed himself. I've told this to your father and I decided to tell it to you. This is an important event in our family that needs to be shared. It showed us to help people who act strange around us." Peter was shocked that that happened to Grandfather's brother. He knew that Grandfather's brother had died but he didn't know it was that way. Peter's mother was speaking with the maid. After she was done, she walked over to Peter, "Peter, there has been a change of plan. We're staying for the week." Peter didn't care, not much was happening at home anyway. Peter aimlessly nodded. It was time for bed, Peter went over to bed, wondering what else there would be to do in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter woke up the same way he normally does. He woke up thinking that he was in his house, until he noticed the unfamiliar ceiling. He then remembered that he was at his grandfather's house, where his family had came to the day before and were planning to stay for a week. Peter learned of the story about what happened to his grandfather's brother, William, and how William killed himself out of guilt for apparently being responsible for the fire that burned down the nearby park in 1955 that killed a lot of families. He was surprised that something like that would happen in his family and that he was never told about it before. The morning at Grandfather's house was average. Peter got up, said good morning to everybody, sat down by Grandfather and exchanged stories about where they lived. Not much had happened. The maid, Edith, had walked over to the kitchen, "I'll make some coffee." Peter stood up, "No, I can do it." Edith shook her head, "No, you don't have to." Peter turned on the coffee maker, "I want to." Edith looked at Peter with her blue eyes and smiled, "Okay." She went to go sit down. Peter had wondered how old she was. She seems to be in her early twenties. He admired the way she works so he figured she needed to rest. Peter's father, James, sipped a cup of coffee, "Hey, Peter, I'm going down into the neighborhood, there's a park nearby." Peter looked over at his father, "The one that burned down?" His father;s smile faded, "Grandfather told you about his brother." Peter nodded. His father continued to talk, "No, its the other park over by the mall. A lot of people hang out over there. Since we're gonna be here for a week, you might as well make some friends." Peter stood up, "Okay, let's go." Peter's father followed him, "Wait I need to finish my coffee.

It was sort of a long drive to the park over by the mall. It wasn't one of those parks with the play structures and everything. It was just a simple field with trees and people hanging out. There were a few people walking their dogs and some dogs were running around. Peter's father rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "If you need me, I'll be in the entrance court at the mall. You can go walk around for a while." His father began to walk away. Peter stopped him, "I can be here by myself?" His father nodded, "Oh yeah, there's enough cops here to catch anything that happens. You'll be fine." Peter walked over by a tree with three people standing by it. Peter waved at them, "Hello." The three boys were very different in looks. The one on the left had glasses and brown curly hair, the one in the middle had green eyes and brown straight hair, and the one on the right was hefty and had blonde shaved hair. The one on the left nodded his head up, "Hey."" Peter stood over by the three with them. The straight hair kid looked over at Peter, "I haven't seen you around here before." Peter shook his head, "No, I just moved here. But only for a week." The hefty kid was confused, "Who moves in for a week?" Peter elaborated, "Well, we're just visiting family members." The hefty kid nodded to assure that he understood. Peter thought it would be polite to introduce himself, "My name is Peter. Peter Johnson." The geeky kid with the glasses nodded, "I'm Todd." The straight hair slim kid waved, "I'm Tom." The hefty kid nodded, "My name's Chuck." The four of them were silent for a bit until Chuck came to a realization, "Hey guys, there were only three of us. He have this guy now. We have enough people to go through the forest." The kid in the middle (Tom, who seemed to be the leader) pondered, "I don't know. I'm not sure if he's up for it." Peter looked down, then back up, "I'm sure I can try and join in with you guys on whatever you're doing." Tom nodded, "Good. Join with us at this same place at 9:00 PM sharp." Peter agreed, "Uh, ok." Peter decided to go back to his father since it was almost time to get home."

A few hours later, it was 9:12 PM. Peter was late to go meet Todd, Tom, and Chuck. Peter needed to find a way to sneak out without anyone noticing. When everybody was in the front room, he saw it as his chance. Peter snuck out the back door and carefully made his way down the steep hill that the house was on. He was hoping they'd still be there. He hoped they would be patient for twelve minutes. Peter walked in the burned down park that was now a gaping hole of soil. He climbed out of the hole and walked over by the forest that sat next to the park. He felt a cold hand stop him, "Hey!" Peter turned around to see that it was Tom.

Tom was confused, "How the hell did you follow us without us noticing?" Peter tried to speak, "The house my family is visiting is near here. I was headed toward the mall park, you're telling me _this _is the forest you were going to?" Tom nodded, "Yeah, where else." Chuck and Todd were behind him. Chuck was out of breath due to his weight after running for a long time, "He's here. Good, let's go." The four boys turned around and faced the forest. Peter tapped Tom on the shoulder, "What are we here for?" Tom sighed, "Apparently, this forest is cursed, and that anybody who goes inside never comes back. We're going to explore it to prove that it's a bunch of bullshit." Peter understood, "Alright, let's not waste anytime." The four entered the forest.


End file.
